All My Dreams Are Finally Coming True
by love-liz96
Summary: this is my first fan-fiction. it follows the journey of the characters from the very beginning. some of the thing are going to be different from the show. hope you enjoy it. read/review favorite/follow
1. Chapter 1

All My Dreams Are Finally Coming True

Chapter one

Loren's P.O.V

Today is going to be a great day. Mel and I are going to see my idol Eddie Duran. I had just woken up for school. I was about to get ready for school when there was a knock at my door. My mom came in after I said she could.

Nora: Good morning sweetie

Loren: Good morning mom. I can't wait for this day to be over.

Nora: Why's that Lo? Does it have something to do with this? She said as she pulled out a newspaper that had an ad for Eddie's concert.

Loren: OMG mom! I'm so excited for this. I don't even know if I can make it through the day.

Nora: Well Lo you have to go to school. Just think once school is over you only have a couple hours til your front row at Eddie Duran's concert.

Loren: I know mom. I'm so excited about tonight. Now I am going to get ready for school so I can go pick up Mel.

Loren got up and took a shower and did her make-up. She decided to wear her green top with her gray skinny jeans and her brown knee high boots. Loren walked out of her room and to the kitchen to see her mom cooking. Nora and Loren sat and had breakfast then they both left for the day.

Mel's P.O.V

I woke up this morning ready to get through this day. I went through my closet to find the perfect Mel outfit. I chose bright colors as always. I went down to the kitchen to get a drink after I got dressed.

Lisa: Morning Mel

Mel: Morning Lisa

Lisa: I like you outfit today.

I almost just had a heart attack. My mom has never liked my outfits. She said I was just trying to get attention. Wonder what's come over her.

Mel : Lisa are you okay?

Lisa: Why do you ask?

Mel: Because you are being nice.

Lisa: Mel I am sorry for the way I have been acting towards you. Your dad helped me realize that it was wrong of me to do that.

Mel: Wow thanks mom!

Lisa: So what are you doing after school today?

Mel: I am going to Lo's after school to get ready for the Eddie Duran concert.

Lisa: Ok have fun and do you need any money?

Mel: Oh I will and yeah thanks.

Lisa: Your welcome and I love you Mel.

Mel: Love you too.

I gave her a hug and went outside cause Lo was waiting for me. I feel like I am in a dream. Could this day get better.

Lo: Morning Mel

Mel: Morning Lo. I think I am in a dream and I can't wake p.

Lo: Why's that Mel

Mel: Well my mom apologized for everything she has done and gave me money for tonight.

Lo: Wow Mel that is shocking. You remembered the tickets right Mel?

Mel: yes Lo I remembered them. How could I forget the tickets that are going to get us front row to see the one and only…

Lo and Mel: EDDIE DURAN!

Lo and I arrived to West Valley Charter and parked in our usual spot. We went in to get through the dreaded day that was ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Eddie's P.O.V.

I am in my private jet on my way home from my world tour. On the jet, it's me, Chloe and my manager Jake. Tonight is the final concert of my world tour. I decided to have it in my hometown of L.A.

Jake: Feels great to be almost home. I have missed Traci and our schedule will be normal.

Eddie: I know man. I am glad that we decided to finish the tour in our home city. I miss everyone back home.

Chloe: I can't wait to see you perform. I am happy that your tour is ending and then we can have some alone time.

Eddie: Me too babe. (Kisses Chloe)Jake I want to have some time off to relax and work on my music.

Jake: Okay you can have a month off only because you said that you would work on some new music.

Chloe: Thanks Jake. ( she gives him a hug)

Jake: no problem

Jake never really liked Chloe but he never told Eddie because Chloe made Eddie happy and that's all that Jake wanted. Once the plane landed, they got into the car and were headed to the Avalon.

Chloe: Ughh!

Eddie: what's wrong babe?

Chloe: My photo shoot got moved up to tomorrow and my fitting for it got moved to now. Sorry

Eddie: Will you still be able to make it in time for the concert?

Chloe: I don't think so sorry.

Eddie: It's fine. Love you.

Eddie's thoughts

A part of me is sad that Chloe can't be there tonight, but there also is a part of me that is glad that Chloe can't come. I don't know why I feel like that.

Jake: Eddie were here at the Avalon

Eddie: Okay Jake, now go and leave me alone so I can get ready

Jake: Fine, I'll go for now but I will be back.

Eddie: Thanks man see you in a little bit.

Max's P.O.V.

I have been trying to move on from Katy's death. We were ran off the road in a hit and run. I survived but my wife didn't. Tonight is Eddie's homecoming concert. I have missed him so much. I wonder if Chloe will be there tonight. I just knocked on the door of his dressing room and went in.

Max: Hey son!

Eddie: Papa Max is in the house! I have missed you so much.

Max: I've missed you to son. I'm glad that you are home now. How was the tour and How's Chloe?

Eddie: The tour was great and Chloe is doing great. She has a fitting tonight for a photo shoot so she won't be able to make it tonight.

Max: I'm sorry that Chloe can't be here to see your last concert. Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi before you go out there and perform. I also wanted to wish you good luck.

Eddie: Thanks pops. See you after the show.

I left out of Eddie's room and had a memory about his mom. I remembered when we were backstage at his very first concert and Katy gave him a hug and told him that he will find the love of his life one day. I hope that that person is not Chloe.

Loren's P.O.V.

This is the last class of the day. Once I finish this class I am done for the weekend. The last few minutes of the class flew by. The bell just rang and I am on my way to my locker when Mel links her arm in mine.

Mel: lo are you ready for tonight. I am going to make you look hot.

Lo: heck ya I'm ready. Mel please don't make me too showy.

Mel; Come on Lo I am going to make you look beautiful and once Eddie sees you he will fall head over heels for you.

Lo: Ok Mel. That will never happen. Let's go get ready for the night of our lives .

**Well hope you kike the story so far. Next chapter will be the concert and the after math.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loren's P.O.V.

Mel is done getting ready so she is working on Loren. She just finished her hair. Mel decided that she was going to put it in loose curls.

Mel: Lo, go put this outfit on and you have to wear it.

Loren came out a few minutes later wearing a dark tan top, jean short shorts, brown ankle boots, earrings and other stuff.

Lo; Mel I'm shocked to say this but I love this outfit.

Mel: You look hot Lo. Like I said you would it's not too much and it's just enough.

Lo: I know Mel thanks so much. Now let's go to the concert!

Mel: okay let's go blow Eddies mind away

Lo: haha funny Mel.

Mel: Lo why do you put yourself down? You beautiful and talented Eddie will be dumb if he doesn't notice you,

Lo: thanks Mel. I love you

With that being said both Mel and Loren went and got pictures with Nora and then Left to the concert. They don't know what's in store for them tonight.

Eddies P.O.V.

Eddie is back stage getting ready to go out on stage. He just finished praying to his mom like he does before every concert.

Jake: Good Luck out there tonight.

Eddie: Thanks man.

Eddie was about to walk on stage when Jake said something.

Jake: Eddie don't forget about the ticket surprise for two very lucky people

Eddie: Thanks for reminding me man. Can't wait to make this the best night ever for two people.

Jake: You're welcome! Now go your on now!

With that being said, Eddie went on the stage and sang Kick It Up, and then he told the crowd there's a surprise.

Eddie: Okay so here's the surprise. There are going to be two lucky winners. After my last song I am going to call out two seats and if you have those seats, than you will get to hang out with me backstage. Now I am going to sing a song you all know. Something In The Air.

_Breathe it in; can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control_

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around  
Go on let your mind escape  
So free it out  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time _[x4] __  
Whoa oh whoa oh __[x4]_

Eddie goes to the edge of the stage and grabs Loren's hand.

They both feel a spark and then Eddie continues to sing the song

_Can you feel it? __[x4]__  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time __[x4] __  
Whoa oh whoa oh __[x4]_

Loren's P.O.V.

Eddie: Alright thanks for coming out to the show tonight, but before I let you guys go I want to announce the winners of the contest. Now if on your tickets say** Row A seat 1 or seat 2 **then you have won and you get to hang out with me.

Loren was just in shock that Eddie Duran touched her hand. She felt a spark and she wonders if he felt it too. She was snapped back to reality when Mel was calling her name.

Mel: Lo Lo LO!

Lo: What sorry zoned out

Mel: Sure you did. You were thinking about the fact that Eddie touched your hand. And btw we won.

Lo: OMG Mel did we really?

Mel: Yes and we get to hang out with the hot Eddie Duran backstage.

Lo: I can't believe this. First front row seats, then Eddie touches my hand then we get to hang out with him. Could my day get any better. Lets go Mel!

Mel: Okay Lo slow down he is not going anywhere.

Lo: haha I know I'm just excited.

**Well here is chapter three. Chapter four will be up soon. Wanna see what happens at their little meet and Greet than keep reading. Review/follow/favorite please. If you have any ideas, PM me and I might use your idea. ~Lizzie~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eddie's P.O.V

Eddies thoughts

The girl's hand that I touched, she was absolutely gorgeous. I am hoping that the girl is the one that won the mini concert contest we had. Here comes Jake. This should be good.

Jake: Great job Eddie! Oh and by the way I saw that

Eddie: Thanks Jake and saw what? (He started to blush when Jake said that)

Jake: Don't play dumb with me. I saw how you looked at that girl

Eddie: Oh that (smiles) I don't know what came over me. When I looked out into the crowd, she was the only one that I saw. I felt the urge to go and grab her hand. When I grabbed it, I felt a spark go up my arm.

Jake: Hey to me it seems like love at first sight. Maybe you'll see her again.

Eddie: Jake you know I am with Chloe. I am hoping that the girl won our contest.

Jake: I don't know man but here come the winners right now.

Eddie saw his mystery girl coming around the corner. He was wondering why he was so nervous. He was just hanging out with a fan right.

Eddie: Hey girls! Congrats on winning our little contest. Are you ready to hang out with me hour a few hours?

Mel: Heck yes we are! We are huge fans but Lo here is an even bigger one. You know she writes and sings her own music to.

Loren: Mel why did you tell him that? (Loren starts to blush so she puts her head down)

Mel: I told him because you are one of the most talented singer and song writers I know. You have to come out of your shell and let someone hear your stuff. (After Mel said that she and Loren both begin to cry.)

Loren: Thank you so much Mel! I love you!

Eddie: So you write and sing your own music. That's amazing to hear.

Loren: Thanks so much. Music means the world to me. It is how I get my feelings out and situated.

Eddie: That's what I do to. You know I am having a songwriting contest. You should enter in it.

Loren: I don't know. My stuff is not that good. I have a huge case of stage fright.

Mel: Lo you have to enter this contest. I am going to make you enter if by force if I have to. I will be there with you every step of the way. Eddie what exactly will Loren have to do to enter your contest.

Eddie: All she has to do is four things. First she has to record her self singing an original song. Then she will have to go on to the computer and print and fill out the submission form. Then she has to send it in the mail and then all she has to do is wait.

Loren: Really that's all I have to do. Well I think I am going to try and get over my stage fright and record the song I am working on.

Eddie: Okay awesome. So what do you guys want to do? We still have two hours.

Mel: Let's play never have I ever.

Eddie Sure but how do you play that again. It has been awhile

Loren: Someone will say never have I ever then something they have never done. If you have done what the person said you will put one finger down. Each person will start with 10 fingers.

Eddie: Okay cool let's play

Out of nowhere Eddie heard a voice that sounded familiar. After he heard it again he realized who it was. The voice was his best friend Ian.

Ian: Hey mate! There you are. I have been looking for you. I went to your penthouse and Jeffery told me you weren't home and then I called Papa Max and he told me that you were here hanging out with a couple of fans.

Eddie: Hey Ian! I didn't know you were going to be in town. When did you get in?

Ian: a couple hours ago. (Ian sees Loren and Melissa) Oh who are these two lovely ladies mate?

Eddie: Ian, this is Loren and her best friend Mel. They won a little contest we had. They get to hang out with me for a few hours. Do you want to join us or go to my penthouse?

Ian. Sure ill join you. What are you guys doing?

Loren: We are playing never have I ever.

Ian: Okay I love that game. Who's first?

Mel: I am. Never have I ever written my own music.

Ian: Loren you write your own music. That's really cool. Are you entering Eddie's contest.

Loren: So I have been told. Whose turn?

Ian: never have I ever cooked a meal for myself or others.

Loren was the only one to put a finger down because stuff from a box doesn't count.

Eddie: Never have I ever been good in school.

Loren: never have I ever been out of the country. Once they played a couple more rounds they all looked around and both Loren and Eddie had three fingers, while Mel had five and Ian had four. They decided that Loren and Eddie both won.

Ian: Now that we all got bored can we go and get something to eat. I'm starving!

Mel and Loren: Yeah me too!

Eddie: Yeah sure. After we eat I'll bring us back so you guys can get your car. Let's go now.

Loren: Where are we going?

Eddie looks at Ian and He nods his head then Eddie speaks.

Eddie: We are going to rumor

Mel: Lo we have never been there and I heard they had great food.

Ian: yeah they do so let's go.

Ian and Eddie began to laugh because the girls were excited that they were going to a Hollywood restaurant. They all got into Eddie's car and drove to Rumor.

When they got to Rumor they were seated fairly quickly. While they were eating they had many different conversations about all kinds of different things. Once everyone was done with their dessert, the decided it was time to go.

Eddie: Well tonight has been a blast. I wasn't planning on having that much fun with the winners. Loren I will be watching for your entry for my contest.

Loren: Okay I will send it in as soon as I can. I promise that I will and Mel will make sure that I do, Trust me.

Mel: Oh yes I will. You're amazing and talented. They would be dumb if they didn't pick you.

Eddie: Well you must be amazing if Mel thinks you can win this whole contest.

Loren: I guess so. Mel and my mom have always been by my side saying how good I am. I am actually starting to believe them but I am just worried about my stage fright.

Eddie: I know how you feel. I used to be like that when I was first starting. I got through it because of the great support system I had. It is just like you have with your mom and Mel but now you have me in your corner.

Ian: Me too. Oh Eddie we are here.

They all got out and gave each other hugs and Eddie gave them autographs and some cool things. They all left and went home for the night.

**Sorry it took a while but here is chapter four. I won't be able to update for a couple days because I have surgery on Tuesday and I have to babysit for the next three days for nine hours. Ill try and work on the chapters. Thanks for the reviews. ~Lizzie~**


	5. authors note please read

I JUST HAD SURGHGERY ON MY WRIS. I AM INCAPABLE OF TYPING BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE ONE HAND AND T IS REALLY HARD TO DO ONE HANDED. IF THERE IS ANYONE THAT WOULD WANT TO HELP ME BY MAYBE WORKING ON IT UNTIL I AM ABLE TO TYPE AGAIN. I WOULD LIKE SOMEONETHAT HAS WRITTEN A COUPLE OF STORIES AND WOULDN'T MIND WRITING SOME CHAPTERS AND EMAAILING THEM TO ME AND ILL GIVBVE THE PERSON FULL CREDIT FOR THE CHAPTERS THEY WRITE. IF YOU END UP BEING PICKED PLEASE KEEP MY STORY LIKE IT IS YOU CAN ADD SOME TWISTS BUT KEEP GOING ON FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF THANKS.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Loren's P.O.V

Mel and I got into the car and both screamed. We just spent the past four hours or so with our idol. It was the best night of our lives. We were on our way to Mel's house. When we got there, we said our goodbyes.

Mel: Lo, this was the best night ever!

Lo: I know Mel. I feel inspired. Well I got to get home. See you tomorrow

Mel: Bye Lo, love you

Lo: love you too bye.

Loren waited till Mel was inside and then she took off to her house. When Loren went to her room she was inspires so she started a new song. After she came up with part of it she decided to tweet it to Eddie Duran.

_**Loveto_love_you: realeddieduran I was so inspired from your concert! Here are some lyrics I wrote. **_

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_down on earth _

_but my heads been in the clouds, I'm acting weird _

_I'm lost for words_

_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach_

_**Loveto_love_you: realeddieduran**_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars._

Loren went to sleep after she sent the last tweet. She went to sleep hoping that he saw the tweets and liked them. She also was thinking about which song she was going to enter in his contest.

Eddies P.O.V

Eddie's thoughts

Wow this girl is amazing. I hope that she enters my contest. Today was one of the greatest days of my life. My best friend came home and I got to hang out with these too beautiful girls. Loren was gorgeous! Eddie stop that you have a girlfriend.

Ian and Eddie just walked into the lobby of Eddie's penthouse. Eddie asks Jeffery if he had any mail and Jeffery gave him a stack of mail.

Jeffery: oh and Mr. Duran Chloe is upstairs waiting for you

Eddie: thanks Jeffery

Eddie and Ian both got into the elevator to go up to his pent house. When they were on their way up, they were talking about the little things in life. They were also talking about the amazing night they had. When they got to his penthouse. Ian went straight to the guest room because Chloe didn't look happy.

Chloe: hey where have you been? I came over after my fitting and I thought you would have been here by now.

Eddie: I had forgotten that we were going to have a mini contest tonight. The winners got to hang out with me for a couple hours.

Chloe didn't look too pleased with this even though she didn't actually have a fitting. Her ex Tyler Rorke faked the text and the hooked up.

Chloe: so how was your hanging out session? Who were the winners?

Eddie: it went amazing. The winners were a girl Loren Tate and her best friend Mel Sanders. We played some games then went out to eat then I gave them some souvenirs and we all left.

Chloe: oh cool well lets go change and lay on the couch.

Eddie: ok

They both went to go change and then came back down stairs. Eddie was on his laptop looking on twitter when he came across some lyrics that a fan tweeted him. He kept reading them over and over. They were fantastic.

_**Loveto_love_you: realeddieduran I was so inspired from your concert! Here are some lyrics I wrote. **_

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_down on earth _

_but my heads been in the clouds, I'm acting weird _

_I'm lost for words_

_Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard_

_For something out of reach_

_**Loveto_love_you: realeddieduran**_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars._

Eddie had made a noise and Chloe looked up from her magazine to see what it was.

Chloe: what's that?

Eddie: a fan just tweeted me these lyrics and they are really good.

Chloe just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine. Eddie kept reading them. He then went to sleep thinking about the day he had.

A couple weeks later

Eddies P.O.V

Eddie woke up to his cell phone ringing. When he woke up he didn't see Chloe anywhere and he sighed and answered his phone because it was Jake.

_Jake: hey Eddie I need you to come to the office and pick the final three_

_Eddie: okay Jake ill be there in 20 minutes_

_Jake: okay see you when you get here._

_Eddie: bye_

**Hey there lovely people! Sorry it has been awhile. My wrist is still in a lot of pain but I thought I should write a chapter for you guys. Tell your friends about the story. R&R please. The next chapter will have the top 3 and the contest in it**


End file.
